<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Bad he won't listen to the song. by BadBoyDeanAsf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500561">Too Bad he won't listen to the song.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf'>BadBoyDeanAsf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boris doesn't deserve Eddie Kaspbrak [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Richie Tozier, Jealous Richie Tozier, Jealousy, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it feels like Eddie isn’t even his best friend anymore- His jokes seem to fall on deaf ears. It was driving Richie absolutely insane that Eddie wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. It was killing him.</p><p>Richie’s pigtail pulling tactics were no longer working.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Boris Pavlikovsky, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boris doesn't deserve Eddie Kaspbrak [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Bad he won't listen to the song.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! So my one shot of Eddie having a crush on Boris got some attention and you guys deserve another one shot in my series ;))</p><p>Love,Kellie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Boris was a fucking dick</em>
</p><p><br/>Okay well he really wasn’t, Richie knew that and he wasn’t a moron- What he was is miserably in love with his best friend who seems to be enamoured with an emo boy who looks to be just as miserable as Richie feels constantly.</p><p><br/>Sometimes it feels like Eddie isn’t even his best friend anymore- His jokes seem to fall on deaf ears. It was driving Richie absolutely insane that Eddie wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. It was killing him.</p><p>Richie’s pigtail pulling tactics were no longer working.</p><p>“Richie! I’m pretty sure Boris might like me!” Eddie was all but lunging at Richie in excitement.</p><p>Richie was pretty sure he was going to puke soon. Why did Boris even have to come to their school? Who in their right mind would ever even fucking move to Derry? It's a small ass town that has nothing to do and every single person in this town hates each other.</p><p>Why Eddie? Why Eddie, Out of everyone in fucking Derry? Eddie was his, He was his best friend- Eddie was one of the only people Richie had in this world. If anyone in Derry was up for grabs then Richie could take whoever the fuck he wanted. </p><p>-But Richie doesn’t want anyone else, Richie wants Eddie. He doesn’t want some blonde bimbo, fake laughing at his jokes and twirling her hair. He wants his short firecracker of a best friend, who yells at him and tells him how awful his jokes are, But he always fucking laughs anyway.</p><p>Now Eddie wasn’t laughing, Well at least not at his jokes, Eddie was laughing every time Boris cracked a lame self deprecation joke.</p><p>What bothers him the most is that Eddie looks so fucking happy with Boris- That smile? The smile where he’s all teeth and chipmunk cheeks, That smile was his. It was his smile to put on Eddie’s fucking beautiful face.</p><p>“You think he likes you, Spaghetti?” He mumbled as he opened his arms for Eddie to land in.</p><p>Eddie gave him a nod, jumping back down and onto the floor, “Yeah, He’s been nice to me, Telling me jokes and he told me he thinks my overalls are cute.” </p><p>-And he listens as Eddie rambles about Boris, and he tries his best to put on this smile for Eddie, to be as supportive as he can about Eddie’s little crush- But he couldn’t.</p><p>“Your overalls are cute, Eds’- Just like you.” He offers a soft smile, While his insides twisted with the fire of jealousy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>“You have a certain way about you Eddie Kaspbrak.”</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>Yes, He has a fucking way about him, He’s Eddie, He’s the love of Richie Tozier’s life. Boris was fucking ruining Richie’s life, Because apparently Eddie doesn’t wanna spend time away from Richie or Boris, So now the three of them are walking around town with Eddie talking animatedly about anything and everything he can think of.</p><p>“Eds’ we should go get ice cream later.” </p><p>Richie was hoping the ‘Just me and you’ would have to go unsaid.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry Richie, Me and Boris are going to the movies-But we could totally squeeze you in.”</p><p>He was pretty sure he had never been blown off by Eddie like that in my entire life. Eddie fucking Kaspbrak has never once turned Richie down- Especially not when he’s offering ice cream.</p><p>So many times people have been out to get between them, It has always failed- But here was Boris, ruining his day- and subsequently his life. The thought of someone else holding Eddie made him feel physically sick- Who the fuck does Boris think he is? </p><p>Boris hasn’t spent his entire life with Eddie? </p><p>Had Boris heard Eddie beg to be held at night because of his terrifying nightmares- Or worse, His fucking mother. That woman was scary enough, but Eddie has been having these god awful nightmares ever since his dad died. </p><p>At first when Richie had found out about them, Eddie had cried and begged Richie not to make fun of him-But Richie could never, It broke his heart to see Eddie so scared of something that he couldn’t control. </p><p>They were so young when he found out, He couldn’t do much to help him- But what he could do, He did. Richie had tried everything he could to help his best friend, He would try to convince both their parents to have sleepovers, and he would bring Eddie candies and ice creams- He tried everything.</p><p>Now, there was fucking Boris who was barely doing anything for Eddie and the short boy was literally throwing himself at him since the moment they had met. If Richie didn’t have any self control he would have punched Boris right then and there, But of course- He had plenty of self control, and he would do just about anything to make Eddie happy.</p><p>“Its alright, Spaghetti.” He paused, moving to ruffle Eddie’s hair, “I’ll just catch ya tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>-And catch Eddie tomorrow he will, Richie is going to figure this shit out. Eddie isn’t for Boris, Eddie isn’t going to let Boris hold him and touch him and take care of him, That’s not Boris’ job. It's not his job to comfort Eddie and hold him like it's the last night of both their lives.</p><p>In all honesty, Richie would do anything to get Eddie into his arms, He would do anything for Eddie to say, <em>‘Yes Richie’</em> as Richie tells him to keep Boris six feet away at all times. For Eddie to say <em>‘Of course not, Richie’</em> while he asks Eddie if he has any feelings for Boris at all.</p><p>He wants to see Eddie come to him straight away, to lunge at him and wait for Richie to pick him up and give him the biggest hug possible- Because Eddie’s meant to be in his arms, Thats where he’s supposed to be, He is not supposed to be blowing him off to go to the fucking movies with Boris- Ever.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Eddie wasn’t for Boris.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it!!</p><p>Kudos, Subs, and comments appreciated.</p><p>Love,Kellie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>